The list
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: "Noah, do you love me?" Puck recoiled as he remembered that question. He remembered her face when he didn't reply. Scrunched up in pain and eyes full of hurt. The pain squeezed at his heart, and Puck was sure the vein that ran from his heart to his ring finger legit stopped working.


I haven't wrote a story in a while, and although I promised myself I would write one in the 6 week holiday, I haven't yet.

_Prompt:_

_You're my best friend, scratch that my only friend. Best friends call each other out on each others bullshits, right? You breaking up with Rachel? Complete bull._

…

"_Noah, do you love me?" _Puck recoiled as he remembered that question. He remembered her face when he didn't reply. Scrunched up in pain and eyes full of hurt. The pain squeezed at his heart, and Puck was sure the vein that ran from his heart to his ring finger legit stopped working. As if it knew nobody but that one girl with shiny brown hair and big doe eyes could put a ring on there.

"_Babe, do we have to do this now?" _He had asked. He knew he sounded like a complete douche, but he was still Puck, and Puck still found it hard to show any form of affection. Unless it was in the bedroom of course.

But they hadn't even gotten close to having sex yet and they had been dating for the better half of a year. Yes, yes I know that sounds unbelievable, but his heart wouldn't listen to his mind when it suggested they go and find some easy cheerleader. And to be honest, Puck wouldn't listen to his mind when it comes to Rachel anyway. With Rachel, he would always follow his heart.

So why didn't he listen to his heart and tell Rachel he loved her back. He did but he wasn't sure he could do that sort of commitment. Especially since he never would want to hurt Rachel. But he already had done, and he knew that. Damn mind.

…

Maybe it was the fact that, by the time Puck had gotten to her house to pick her up, she was gone.

Or maybe it was that he just didn't know what to do. But whatever reason it was, he soon ended up standing next to his boy Artie's locker.

"Puck! Why are you here? Your never usually talk to me in public," Artie asked confused. Puck was always with Rachel before school started. "Are you gonna throw me into a dumpster?"

Puck glared, "I haven't thrown you in a dumpster in a year. And I do talk to you in public, so shut up and listen before I do throw you in the dumpster."

"Okay, okay."

"And put your hands down, I ain't a cop," Puck snapped, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"...Rachel."

"Ahhh, I wondered where Rachel was." Artie nodded knowingly and wheeled into an empty classroom, waving Puck to follow him.

Puck rolled his eyes, "You better give me some good advice, I don't go into a lot of empty classrooms with dudes alone."

"Ok Puck, so what's the problem?"

"Dude, don't talk like that, you sound like a psychiatrist." Artie groaned at Puck, shaking his head. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved, just like he knew Rachel would want Puck to figure it out himself- but he was curious.

"Just tell me!"

Puck looked at Artie, once again glaring. "I'm breaking up with Rachel."

The statement made the other boy shocked. And to be honest, Puck was shocked himself; why did he just say that, he didn't mean it. The more Puck thought about it the more he realised that he did mean it. He was scared to tell Rachel that he loved her. He didn't know why, but he was. She deserved better. She deserved somebody who'd tell her that they loved her everyday. Somebody that would tell her they loved her as soon as she asked. Somebody who wasn't him.

"What?" Artie wasn't sure he heard correctly.

Puck looked more serious now, "I'm breaking up with Rachel."

"No your not."

"Yes I am." Puck glared, something he seemed to be doing a lot.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, and whys that?" Puck scoffed.

"You're my best friend, scratch that my only friend. Best friends call each other out on each others bullshits, right? You breaking up with Rachel? Complete bull."

"Its not bullshit." Puck sighed and sat down on a trashed desk, rubbing his neck.

"Sure... Why do you really wanna break up with Rachel?"

"Don't be such a sap man, I don't do this girly stuff. You wanna do that go talk to Hummel."

"Fine, don't talk to me 'bout it; How 'bout you write a list." Said Artie.

"A _list_?"

"Yeah, things you love about Rachel and give it t her."

"Hell no!" Puck exclaimed.

"Puck, you breaking up with Rachel isn't just about you! Rachel will get hurt and you need to think about that. Just because you didn't tell her you love her does not mean she wants to break up."

"But I do love her!"

"Then tell her!" Artie was getting fed up now, if he really loved her why wont he tell her.

"I cant." Puck mumbled.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I messed up."

"Then fix it. Do the list Puck and give it to her, I'm out."

…

It just so happened that Puck and Rachel 'bumped' into each other late on.

"Noah."

"Rache, You had already gone this morning."

"Yeah I had to finish homework." They both knew that wasn't true, she always did her homework as soon as she got it.

"Right erm..." He passes the letter to her, face down. "Just read that when your on your own."

"Ok." She whispered back.

"Yeah, see ya later." Puck walked off, leaving Rachel to ponder the letter.

After a few minutes she decided to go to the auditorium and read it.

…

_10 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT RACHEL BERRY._

'What?' Rachel thought.

_LOVE_

_HER DOE EYES. _'He does like staring into them'

_SHE ALWAYS SAYS SORRY. '_Manners don't cost nothing'

_SHE'S ALWAYS HONEST. _'Of course I am'

_HER SKIRTS. _'I think he had a fetish for them'

_SHE LIKES BEING ON TOP.. _'How crude'

_SHES A STAR (so I got a tattoo). _'Noah! How sweet'

_SHE ALWAYS SAYS SHE LOVES ME. _' But does he love me'

_HER VOICE IN AMAZING. _'He's always honest with me too.

_I LOVE HER. _'…'

_I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER. _'...squeal'

"Hey." A voice came behind her.

"You love me?" She asked timidly.

He smiled, "Course I do."

She flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

"Yeah? You wanna spend your life with me too?"

"Yes."

"And to think I was gonna break up with you."

"What?"

…

**Good, Bad, what do you think.**

**I know it was a crappy ending but oh well.**

**Review... but no flames please.**


End file.
